A Cancer & Capricorn Family
by AutoCon13
Summary: Karkat, Gamzee, the Grand Highblood, and the Sufferer/Signless live together. Hilarity ensues. Rated T for Language One Shot?


_HELLO~! Its been too long since I've posted ANYTHING HERE! DX Don't worry, ill try to post as much as I can, but ive got this math class that the world decided that must be taken._

_Total waste of time really. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_GHB: … You scare me…_

_Gamzee: -hiding in blankets- ThEsE tHiNgS aRe So MoThErFuCkInG cOoL bRo!_

_Karkat & Signless: -reading from script- Autocon13 does not own us. We belong to Hussie, the creator and god of Homstuck / MS Paint Adventures _

_**GamzeexKarkat *~* GrandHighbloodxSignless**_

Karkat was bored, seriously bored. No one was on pesterchum or trollian to troll. Or even really talk to at the moment.

'_Probably out on dates. Lucky fuckers.'_

Sighing, the young troll, glanced over at him moirail, the Capricorn lounging across his ancestor's lap, eyes closed. Karkat's own ancestor was wrapped in a blanket, watching one of Karkat's romcoms. Karkat had basically told Gamzee that he was going to move in with him after the time he had gone on a killing spree during SBURB. Karkat had managed to wean Gamzee off the slime pies and into getting him to ingest real food – something he was VERY fucking PROUD of thank you! – though he did allow his moirail to have his Faygo, even though it gave the Capricorn a killer sugar rush.

Karkat usually used those to his advantage by inviting Eridan over, letting the highblood annoy the other until the sugar wore off or Eridan stormed off, which he begrudgingly apologized for later.

The two older additions to his home were more of a surprise to Karkat than to Gamzee. But, then again, Karkat had still been sobering him up at the time when they had arrived. The Grand Highblood and the Sufferer had showed up at his doorstep halfway through Gamzee becoming sober and everyone becoming used to the peace.

Now that Karkat thought about it, they had been arguing quite loudly when he had trudged to the door and opened it, covered in soper slime and a few scratches from where Gamzee had managed to scratch him when he had taken the slime away again. In the hand that hadn't opened the door, was the remainder of the confiscated pie.

Of course, they had immediately assumed that it was his, both of the ancestors stopping their argument to snatch the pie tin from him and rid him of his slime covered clothes. After long argument and even longer rant – Karkat was sure he had never used the word 'Fuck' some many times until that rant – Karkat got the misinterpretation straightened out, standing aside as the Grand Highblood stormed up to his stared room with Gamzee. His eyes would glance to the ceiling in worry as the Signless helped him find some clean clothes. amongst the piles of laundry that Karkat had been trying to take care of until he had gone to check on his moirail.

When the Grand Highblood returned to the first floor, he had Gamzee slung over one of his shoulders, one of his massive hands holding his descendent down as Gamzee flailed his limbs and screeched out obscenities, even a few threats on Karkat's life, causing the smaller troll to step behind his ancestor in fear. Even if he hadn't been one of Gamzee's victims the first time, it didn't mean that he hadn't feared for his life then. Karkat had seen what his friend was capable of, and most certainly didn't want to be his next victim.

It seemed that the Grand Highblood had sensed his and the Sufferer's discomfort at Gamzee's threats and had dropped him in a tub of ice water that Karkat had been soaking some clothes in to remove some of the slime from other clothes.

Shaking his head to rid his thinkpan of the memories, Karkat jumped when a familiar hand was placed on his neck, whipping around with a handy practice sickle. SBURB may be over, but there was still plenty of trolls out there who would try to harm him for how he treated Gamzee, though it was all for the Capricorn's own good.

"Woah there motherfucker, no need to get violent." Snarling at his moriail, Karkat slapped the indigo blooded troll before resting his forehead against Gamzee's stomach.

"What's got you wound motherfucking tight bro?" Grunting into Gamzee's stomach, Karkat closed his eyes while Gamzee threaded his long fingers through his hair. It felt nice, if a little strange when Gamzee brushed over his horns accidentally, mumbling soft '_sorry_'s as he did something behind Karkat on the desk. It was starting to make Karkat sleepy, even getting his ever full thinkpan to slow down and enjoy the feeling. _'Must of learned this from Rose or Jane.'_

_**Hey Kids! Cirno's Perfect Math Class is about to start!**_

_**Come and do your best, if you wanna be smart like me!**_

Jumping up when the lyrics resonated from his speakers, Karkat let out an earsplitting screech, practically trying to climb over Gamzee to escape the sound.

The Signless and the Grand Highblood had jumped up from their respective places as well, each making a screech of their own as they huddled close to each other, shaking as they wrapped their arms around the other in a comforting gesture.

Silence reigned over the small house hold for a few seconds, three sets of wide eyes turned toward the computer, waiting for the thing to make the same noise again.

Gamzee didn't last more than ten seconds before he burst into a ball of hysterics, laughing at their reactions, even as his moirail clung to him in fright. Hugging Karkat, Gamzee took a seat in the chair, pulling Karkat into his lap, running his hand over his back to calm to poor troll down, as the two ancestors glared at him from across the room.

It may have gotten him in a lot of trouble with their ancestors and his moirail, but to Gamzee, that little prank was motherfucking worth it.

_**GamzeexKarkat *~* GrandHighbloodxSignless**_

_SoOoOoO? How was it? _

_I might do a whole fic on Karkat getting Gamzee sober._

_Anyway, UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


End file.
